User talk:Poptropica411
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the She's the Mayor page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 22:54, June 10, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Fact or Fanon? I noticed the edit you posted on "Across The Second Dimension". Where did you get this information? Or are you posting fake info? If answering the first question, provide a link to your source, please. Dr. Whatchamacallit 17:39, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I have to say that while these are humorous, especially this one, I can easily say that these are fake. Not only is it easy to tell that these are not drawn by any of the creators, but they contain Fanon references, something that the creators would never use. The user is a pretender, but not an imposter, so I am not criticizing the "rough drafts," but I still think that if they were more realistic, I may have thought otherwise. Remember: One source may not contain real information. Dr. Whatchamacallit 23:39, July 8, 2010 (UTC) The Flash {talk} 17:43, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Your edit to the Lloyd Wexler page --'Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 18:23, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Putting episode that aren't real You recently put two article about new episode of Phineas and Ferb but I don't think they are real if you have proof of this. Most of the members in the Wiki will definitely check if it's true. If you continue to fake or probably "fan fiction" episodes, you putting yourself and your account at risk. So please, be careful or else you might be banned in this place. Patrickau 26 02:42, July 24, 2010 (UTC) No swearing I have removed part of what you put on the Talk:Ladies and Gentlemen, He is Max Modem! page. Normally, any profanity would require a two week block, as per our Block policy. I will not do so this time, but for the next instance, I will. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:54, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers I didn't get a chance to see Summer Belongs to You. I sincerely apologize, but I went to the panel, and the autograph signing, and it was almost over by the time I was done getting my poster and mom suit signed... So Sorry! Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me about my crack shippings! BALJINDA THADLOONY AND BUFERB 4 EVA! 22:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Seriously!? Aw, man. Oh well, you can at least see the first 15 minutes of it. All you have to do is go to disneyxd.com/topsecret, and enter the secret code "platypus". Black Spiderman 23:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Reply Yes, it was the promo and I saw it on tv -.- Purpose of that last edit You said you were trying to get blocked because a friend got blamed for a problem. What are you talking about? — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : My friend, PhineasxIsabella, were having fun and I told him a fake episode. He put it on there. I told him a plot like that. I'm sorry. But now I don't want to get blocked due to SBTY! Poptropica411 22:22, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :: The block should now expire in a few minutes. Please be careful about jokes like that in the future. It wasn't the fact that it was a fake episode that was the problem. It was the content of the fake episode and its title. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) What are you dong, man?! Look, I know that your trying to help Phineas and Ferb Wikia but your recent edit just now it's so complicated to understand kinda making a mess of it. Just please... Trying not to be a little jumpy on editing the article here. Patrickau 26 15:05, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi I'm PhineasxIsabella. By the way, I'm, sorry I got you in trouble. So, did you watch SBTY? I did. :) P&I4EVAH! 22:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey When you get on, please go to the xat. I'll be waiting. :) P&I4EVAH! 07:11, August 6, 2010 (UTC) The Pop, one little scare ought to do ya some good! (UTC) 7:10 AM Re: Xat I just got on there. P&I4EVAH! 16:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Don't add episode links to this wiki. Basically, it's against the rules, and we don't want Disney getting upset at us for hosting episodes on here. I had to remove all of the episodes you placed on here. Oh, and we saw through your tactic of trying to nominate your image, for Featured Image contest, and we had to put up a replacement. If you keep doing this, they will ban you. Psychopulse 16:35, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Your "Testing" Page What were you testing? P&I4EVAH! 15:22, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Everything's Better with Perry I'll help, but there's not much I can do... I saw the song, but that was almost three weeks ago. I don't remember any of the lyrics, I don't have any pictures. Wait, I just remembered one lyric "Sittin' in a chair! It's better!" So... That's pretty much all I can do. I'll try to edit the page whenever I remember anything, but for now... I have very little to add... Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 18:44, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Death Threats On your profile page, you make a passing reference which can be inferred as a threat to murder the creators of Phineas and Ferb. Although the passage is most likely meant to be in jest, I find it to be tasteless and inappropriate, especially given that this is a website dedicated to a television show intended for children and given the fact that one of the creators is an active member of this wiki. Wishing or threatening death upon a real person, even in jest, is generally considered in bad taste, especially if said threat is done in a public venue such as the Internet- a radio host was recently arrested for wishing death upon three judges on his blog, and any reference to assassinating the President of the United States, even in jest, is considered enough for the Secret Service to investigate a potential threat upon his life. In the end, I leave the decision as to whether or not to remove the remark from your profile page in your hands, but I hope you consider how placing such a remark where it can be publicly seen might reflect how others not only see yourself, but the entire Phineas and Ferb Wiki community as a whole. As Phineas and Ferb themselves advise, "if you wouldn't do say it in person, you shouldn't do say it online." Mobo85 19:22, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Relationship pages Why have you been moving the relationship pages back to their all capitalized titles? That's not proper grammar, as we have noted in PF:NAME and as I implied when i moved them. Please don't move them again. Thanks, The Flash {talk} 23:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :"My page, my rules". No. That is ludicrous. You need to watch your behavior—that page is not your's, it is the wiki's. Those are the rules as applied by PF:NAME. Cease your disrespectful behavior and complete disregard for policies or you will face a block for your fourth offense (see the above "Not Okay" warnings for what your first three were). Thanks, The Flash {talk} 16:03, August 19, 2010 (UTC) LOL I was about to undo the Vandalism on the Theme Song page, but once again you beat me to it. XD P&I4EVAH! UTC 23:32, August 19, 2010 make it stop!!!!!! hello It is ramjet12 I have come to ask if you are a administrator? and if so can you stop anoynomas users? becouse there is this guy and he keeps saying nang nang nang nang and I have had enough I even tried to ask him to stop once or twice and he told ME to stop please respond nang nang nang nang nang 00:07, August 21, 2010 (UTC)